


Finding our way back: spideypool

by irnstrange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnstrange/pseuds/irnstrange
Summary: Peter is going to tony's annual new years eve party, let's see what happens when a certain merc with a mouth shows up??





	Finding our way back: spideypool

My first story: Marvel trash edition  
A/N: this story could either be cringey and horrible or angsty and sad so hope you enjoy my gay ass marvel story. Also in this one shot Peter is 28-35 just like deadpool cuz chief called and he said that 15 year Peter Parker and 35 year old Deadpool ain’t it. Also Andrew Garfield is Spider-Man and also Wade is Deadpool before all the bad shit happened to his face hope you enjoy this excuse of literature

 

It was Tony’s annual New Year’s Eve party, and it was Peter’s first time attending a fancy party with rich people and champagne and a whole buffet filled with sweets that go miles without end. As soon as Peter stepped into the Avengers tower where the party was being held, He was greeted with friendly smiles and firm handshakes.

Peter made his way to the buffet because one he was hungry and two he promised Ned and MJ that he would bring them some snacks. When Peter was stacking up on delicious treats for his friends someone bumped into him, Peter noticed that this person had a suit under his tuxedo but no mask, the colors red and black he knew at that moment who it was and he had no intention to engage with him in conversation.

‘Where you going Petey’ said the merc with a mouth, Peter could tell that Wade was in a talkative mood, much to Peter’s dismay.

‘What do you want Wade.’ Peter said with a disappointed look on his face.

‘Oh don’t mind me Petey , I just decided to grab some grub and I “accidentally” bumped into you’ Deadpool said putting up air quotes.

Peter was leaving the buffet table and he felt a hand on his shoulder Peter assumed it was Wade but Peter turned around and it was Bruce, much to Peter’s surprise.

‘Heya Pete.’ Bruce said with a smile he pulled Peter into a hug.

‘Hi Bruce, how are you.’ Peter said still shocked to see Bruce at an actual party

‘I’m doing good, look at you, you haven’t age a bit.’ Bruce said looking at Peter like a proud uncle.

Peter chuckled ‘thanks Bruce, how are you and Thor? Peter asked remembering their wedding day and how happy they looked.

Bruce smiled the thought of his husband in mind ‘We’re doing alright. How are you holding up after the breakup and aunt may.’ Bruce asked

Peter’s mind put him in a spiral of old memories, of how whenever he came home from school aunt may would have dinner ready and aunt may would always tell him to eat first before doing his homework. The day he had to bury aunt may was the hardest day of his life he felt like he was losing his mother, the one who cared for him since he was 5 years old. He was devastated when he found out that aunt may had cancer and she didn’t have any time left. Aunt may died a year ago but to Peter it felt like he buried her yesterday.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts buy a hand waving in front of his face, he then realized that Bruce was still standing there.

‘Hey Pete you alright.’ Bruce asked

‘Uh, yeah I just need to be alone for a minute.’ Peter said

‘Oh alright, if you need me you know where to find me.’ Bruce said and with that he walked off.

Peter saw some familiar faces, and he didn’t engage in conversation, he saw Clint and his wife, he saw Natasha and Sam and Bucky and Steve, and Tony.

Tony stopped him and said ‘hey where you going Pete you just got here.’ Tony notice that peter had an all to familiar look on his face. Tony knew that the spider-ling was about the have panic attack and that he needed space.

Once He saw that look, Tony patted Peter on the back and said ‘see you around Pete’ and with that Tony walked off.

Peter walked quickly to the old room that he had while he was living in the tower, he was living their while aunt may had to go work an all-nighter at the hospital, which was often.

When peter found his room he quickly walked in and shut the door and locked it. Peter didn’t want anyone to walk in. He wanted his thoughts to consume him, he wanted his anxiety and evil thoughts running through his veins. Peter laid on his bed in the fetal position, and all he could hear were his thoughts.

 

That’s when peter’s mind wandered to Wade, first they were friends, then they were fighting crime together, sure wade would flirt with peter and peter acted like he didn’t enjoy it but deep down peter was heart was soaring. Then wade decided he wanted to be something more with peter so they started dating. It was the best 5 years of Peter’s life, so that’s when peter decided to buy a ring and propose to wade. That night peter and wade were hunting down Electro, once they’ve defeated him, Peter and wade were up on a rooftop admiring the bustling city that is New York. Peter and Wade were sitting close to each other and that’s when peter decided that it was time.

‘Wade, I’ve been wanting to ask you this question since the day you so called accidentally broke into Avengers tower… Wade will you marry me.’ Peter asked excitedly

Wade looked at Peter, and said those two words that no soon to be fiancé.

‘No’ Wade said.

That’s when Peter’s heart dropped, he started crying, his heart going 100 miles per hour, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t process what he just heard.

‘What?’ Did the last five years mean nothing to you’ Peter asked, tears streaming down his face.

‘Of course they did Peter’ Wade only used Peter’s full name when he was being serious.

‘The last five years meant everything to me, I love you so much but I’m not ready, and I don’t think I’ll ever be. Goodbye Peter. ‘ Wade gave Peter one final kiss and left.

Peter snapped out his mind and heard a knock at the door, he got up, answered the door and he immediately regretted opening the door. It was the last person he wanted to see.

It was wade.

‘Can we talk… Please’ asked wade  
The look in his eyes looked like he’s been crying. Crying so much that he didn’t look much like himself and Peter knew what he wanted to talk about.

‘Uh yeah sure come in.’ Peter moved to the side to let wade through and he closed the door behind him.

‘Uh do you want to sit down.’ Peter motioned wade to the couch while peter sat on the bed, it was a pretty big room after all. Peter and Wade were sitting across from each other neither of them saying a word. The room was so quiet that the only thing that peter could hear was his own heartbeat he thought that maybe Wade can hear it too.  
The voices in Wade's head were getting louder and louder by the minute he couldn't take the silence any longer and he knew that peter couldn't either. That's when wade found the courage to say something to peter. Wade knew that it was going to take much more than a sorry to get peter back. 

So without thinking Wade got up and walked out the door. But before he could reach the door handle he left peter a note explaining everything.  
Peter was just staring at Wade's empty seat, he didn't tell wade to stay, he didn't force him to tell him why he didn't want to get married. So peter just sat there staring at the moon hoping to find his sanity and get out of his head. Wade was long gone. Maybe he was out there killing pedophiles and annoying the rest of the X force team. 

Peter got up from the bed he's been sitting in for the last 45 minutes and he was about the leave the room when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor, the note had his name on it. So he opened the letter which read: 

X dear peter,  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry that your love for me was stronger than my love for you, and I understand that I hurt you badly and I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. The reason I wasn't ready to marry you was because I knew that my love for you wasn't strong enough for you and that hurt me so much because I knew how much you loved me, I noticed how you'll look at me lovingly and I never did the same and I hated that, because you loved me so much and I couldn't return the favor, and don't think I ever will. Peter this is me letting you go. I still love you and I always will but I'll never love you the way you loved me. I hope one day we can still be friends and I hope that the universe will bring us back together, either as lovers or a crime fighting duo. I hope this isn't the end Peter. If you need me you know where to find me.  
X You're friendly neighborhood deadpool X

Peter smiled, knowing that they would one day find their way back to eachother.


End file.
